


Happy Anniversary

by SailorKamenRider



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Not Beta'd, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorKamenRider/pseuds/SailorKamenRider
Summary: It's Castiel's birthday on the show and the crew decided to give Cas a little surprise. of course, Jensen also has something for Misha





	Happy Anniversary

It was almost daw when Castiel arrived at the empty warehouse. He had received word from Lucifer to meet there to “discuss” Jack’s fate. Castiel did not want to bother the Winchesters, even more so Jack and that’s why he came alone. He knew he’s no match against the archangel but he doesn’t want the brothers or Jack near his brother.

 

It was almost light when he felt the presence and Castiel had to hold down a laugh, of course the Morning Star would come at this hour. The angel blade slid down from his sleeve and he gripped it tightly, a lone seraphim facing an archangel, what a funny business.

 

The windows around the warehouse started shattering, the light bulbs went next. Little by little, he felt the grace of his brother burning nearer and nearer, he heaved a deep breath, readying himself.

 

The door of the warehouse flew open.

 

He felt strong arms grip him from behind, effectively encasing him in a tight hold. He jumped. On pure instinct, he turned around, expecting to see flaming red eyes but was greeted by bright green ones instead.

 

Castiel felt the slightest peck on his lips, and then saw a bouquet of flowers thrust under his chin.

 

“Morning sunshine, happy birthday.” Dean said, leaning down to press his forehead against his, the tips of their nose touching.

 

 

“Cut!” Phil yelled.

 

At the same time, party poppers exploded all around as the crew cheered and a couple of people unrolled a big ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASTIEL’ banner on top of the door of the warehouse.

 

~o~

 

“Oh my God Mish, look at your face!” Jensen barked, pulling away to have one of his unicorn laughing fits.

 

“What? What?!” Misha asked, looking around the circle of people who had crowded around them.

 

“It’s your birthday bro! Or should I say Cassie’s!”

 

The crowd parted to let Richard and Alexander wheel in the cake which bore the words “Happy birthday Castiel and Thank you Misha Love, the SPN family.”

 

“Have you forgotten?” Jensen said, sliding beside him, wiping the tears of joy from his eyes.

 

“About nine years to the day when you first walked into that empty barn and said your most famous line…” Jensen cleared his throat, made a weird facial expression and looked at Misha

 

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” Jensen squeaked, his voice unusually high pitched, Misha doubled over laughing, the rest of the crew laughed as well.

 

“So this is a set up! You all set me up?!?!” Misha shook his head in fake disappointment.

 

“We got a nice cut of the scene, we could use it for the dvd!” Someone yelled and there were cheers of approval.

 

“No way! I was violated in that video, he fucking kissed me!” Misha pointed at Jensen who was still only a few inches from his side.

 

“What are you, a virgin?!” Jensen shot back., he reached out and grabbed Misha by the shoulders, drawing him closer.

 

“Here.” Jensen thrust the bouquet of flowers.

 

“Jay got jealous of the roses the fans gave you last season, said they beat him to it so he’s not taking any chances this season!” Richard hollered.

 

“Speaking of Jay…” Misha stared around, counting heads and looking at the faces of people around him.

 

“Where’s Jared?”

 

“Hey, assbutt!”

 

Misha’s mistake was to look at the source of the voice and was instead met by white fluffy substance smashed directly on his face.

 

~o~

 

Misha was still all smiles until he reached his trailer, arms full with trinkets from the staff and the flowers from Jensen. The party lasted longer than it should’ve had and only stopped when someone noted that they have an early call time in a few hours. He felt tired and a little drunk so he figured he’s probably just take a quick shower then climb to bed.

 

“Hey Mish, you still awake?” he heard Jensen’s voice from outside his trailer.

 

“Yeah!” he shouted, scrambling out of the bathroom.

 

“Did you like the surprise? Jared thought about everything, I helped a bit.” Jensen grinned, Misha noted the clicking sound when Jensen locked the door of the trailer.

 

“Helped like what? With that one bouquet?”

 

“You’re underestimating me too much Dmitri…” he crept up behind Misha and wrapped a hand around the other man’s waist.

 

“Happy anniversary, babe.” He whispered, mouth trailing along the base of Misha’s neck.

 

“You mean it’s Dean and Castiel’s anniversary.”

 

“Well, it’s also the anniversary of when we first met… When you fell in love with me.” Misha turned around, met Jensen’s green eyes with his own blue ones and smiled.

 

“No, you fell in love with me first. I wasn’t the one ogling at my co-star that day.”

 

 His hands started roaming around Jensen’s chest, his touches never lingering on one place, only brushing over his shirt, teasing. Jensen whimpered, wanting more. He kissed Misha, lips eagerly tugging the other man’s, begging. Misha parted his lips, tongue darted out to graze against Jensen’s lip, then pulling it back as Jensen moved to capture it. They played at this for a while, until the need for air forced them to separate.

 

“Bed. Now.”

 

 Misha growled and Jensen followed, shedding his clothes on the way. He still had his boxers on when he got to the bed, he was about to pull it down when Misha suddenly pushed him down, pinning him on the mattress. Jensen mewled as Misha grabbed on to his dick, palming it through the flimsy cotton fabric. His moans grew louder as Misha started his way down, leaving a trail of wet kisses on his chest, his belly, until he felt teeth graze the skin as Misha took the waistband of his boxers in his teeth and started pulling it down, blue eyes focused on his face.

 

With teeth and hands, Misha successfully rid Jensen of the last piece of clothing he had and Misha sat back admiring the beauty sprawled on his bed. He crawled back on top of Jensen and their lips crashed again, while their nether regions ground and pressed together.

 

“Why’re you sstill in that towel?” Jensen hissed, grabbing I and throwing it away before slapping Misha’s ass cheek. Misha groaned, the sound sending jolts of electricity straight toJensen’s member.

 

“Mish… need you… now.”

“On it babe.”

 

Misha stood up to get the bottle of lube, leving Jensen writhing on the bed. He came back and saw his lover touching himself, eyes half closed in pleasure.

 

“Starting without me? That’s a bit rude.” He whispered, his voice deeper, almost like Castiel’s Jensen just groaned, hands falling to his side.

“Good boy.” Misha cooed, lubed fingers tracing the entrance of Jensen’s hole.

“Mish.”

 

Jensen’s back arched when he felt the breach of two fingers at his entrance, the fucker didn’t even start with one, but he’s not complaining, not when Misha’s scissoring his fingers inside him, motions alternating from thrusts and opening him up, making him lose his mind. It didn’t help that Misha’s mouth is now focused on the length of his dick, that devilish tongue lapping up the precome leaking from the tip. It wasn’t too long until he’s at the brink of orgasm, something Misha knew very well as he felt Jensen’s ass walls tighten and the cock in his mouth twitch. Misha withdrew.

 

Jensen mewled at the loss, his body writhing in pathetic agony beneath Misha who was busy taking pleasure in everything.

 

“Fuck it Mish, If you don’t get your dick inside me, I swear I’m walking out!” he roared, Misha smirked at him before proceeding to bite him by the shoulder.

 

“You really wanna do that? We’ll be too busy filming we won’t get to fuck for a good long while.” Misha whispered, teeth gently nibbling at his earlobe while a finger started teasing at his entrance once again.

 

“Mish, please…”

 

“That’s better.” There was a dark undertone in Misha’s voice and Jensen almost came. Misha gripped him by the shoulders and roughly flipped their positions.

 

“Ride me, cowboy.” Misha whispered and Jensen need not be told twice.

 

Misha tossed the lube at Jensen who then proceeded to coat his dick with copious amount of the cool fluid, once done, Jensen gripped Misha’s cocked and gently lined it up against his entance. The breach was slow at first, but when Jensen had the head in him, it only took one sharp breath before he slammed himself down onto Misha’s cock. Jensen was pleased to hear that Misha let  out a loud groan and he started bobbing up and down on his member, making sure not to break eye contact with Misha.

 

It didn’t take long before they got their release, Jensen collapsed down against Misha’s chest and Misha kicked the blanket up to where he could reach it so he can cover both of them.

 

“That was great, baby.” He whispered, giving Jensen a forehead kiss.

 

It always is with you.”  Green eyes met blue and they started kissing once again.

 

Jensen was half asleep when he heard Misha laugh beside him.

 

“What’s so funny?” he yawned.

 

“Nothing, I just thought that nine years ago, I didn’t imagine myself being in this position, here with you.”

“Well, netiher did I. You were a bit weird back then, even now.”

 

“Good weird or funny weird?”

 

“Both”

 

“Well, you were some kind of a stand offish prick then.”

 

“And now?”

 

“Just a prick.”

 

“But you enjoy my prick.” Misha looked at Jensen, saw that smug smile on his face and that was it, he pulled the pillow from beneath his head and thrust it into Jensen’s face.”

 

“I’m not talking to you.” Misha turned around and started pulling at the blanket.

 

“Aww, come on babe.” Jensen said, spooning him.

 

“Shut up Jackles, and no more touching!” he batted away the hand that was caressing his dick.

 

“We need some sleep, we have to be on set in what, three hours?”

 

“Fine, fine. Happy anniversary, angel.” Jensen whispered.

 

Misha smiled, as Jensen drew him close and started humming Angeles.

**Author's Note:**

> My first cockles fic. Help, I don't know what I'm doing. hahahahaha


End file.
